LIFEGOESON
by chessie1792417924
Summary: Lia Henderson has had a whacked up life but then again, everyone at the dumping ground has. Watch as she enters there lives   no Sapphire or Elektra for this story   Sorry for awful summary but please read, it's my first fanfic :
1. Care folder

_Hello Mr. Milligan,_

_Thank you dearly for taking Lia into Elm Tree Home._

_Here is her care folder, feel free to add any notes._

_See you in a weeks' time._

_Yours sincerely_

_Lucy Carveman. _

_Lia's Social Worker_

**Lia Henderson's care folder**

Name: _Lia Henderson_

Age: _15 _

Description: _Waist length blonde curly hair, light grey eyes. Tall, slim, most often wearing dr martens._

Current care home: _Burneywood __ Elm Tree Home_

Social Worker: Lucy Carveman

Why in care: _In 2009, mother, father and sister murdered by criminal Tom Sidson, who threatened young Lia with murder. At the last second the police intervened, Sidson was sent to prison for life. 2011, Sidson escaped and murdered Lia's 27 year old brother whom she had been living with. Again, Sidson was sentenced for life. Lia was taken to care._

Living family remaining: _None_

Behaviour problems: _None, _

Medical problems: _Asthma_

Will sharing a room cause a problem: _No_

General behaviour: _A sweet humour's girl, with a brilliant singing voice. Gets on well with other children, hardly ever gets upset._

Is there a chance of anyone hurting the child (e.g. does someone have a restraining order against child etc): _Unknown_


	2. Hello and Mr Hamster's Funeral

Chapter 2:

Taking out her earplugs, the angry music now only a whisper. Lia Henderson stretched out her legs on the dashboard. It was only a ten minute drive from Burneywood the hell home to this new place Elm Tree, but her stuttering meek social worker had got lost, and she had been inside this embarrassment of a car for over three hours.

Trying to spare Lucy any more embarrassment she yawned and stated "Look Luney Lucy, it's ok I'll get out here and walk the rest. I know this way, promise, pinkie swear."

Lucy thought for a second and nodded and started whinging on about when Lia got there to give some document to Mike Milligan, and present herself in a mature way. But Lia was barely listening, she just wanted to get out of the two seat pink eco friendly car. She looked down at herself, she was wearing a white t-shirt that said SAY IT OUT LOUD, her black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, her union jack dr martens and a union jack headband. It sounded odd but Lia looked amazing in her own opinion. She wore a little makeup, not too much.

Lucy stopped the car and handed her a document in a folder, which Lia shoved in her rucksack. Swinging her rucksack around her shoulder, and carrying her suitcase in the other hand, she headed down the road.

Taking the closest bus, she ended up at the back of Elm Tree. She knocked but no one answered. Going out of the gates and round the back she looked for a door, and found what was blocking her way was a brick wall. Lia could hear laughter from over the wall. Sighing to herself, she swung her rucksack over the wall.

The kids of Elm Tree were all in the garden playing football or imaginary games. Liam was about to score a goal, when a rucksack landed next to the goal. Everyone stopped and stared at the wall wide eyed. Five seconds later, a larger bag came over. Mike and Gina pushed the children away from the wall. Except Liam got through and he and Tracy stared up at the wall.

He could hear someone muttering "Shit, ah double shit" over and over again. Tracy went to move forwards, but a hand came over, Harry screamed into Jeff's fur. Then next came a body, and lastly a girl Liam's age sat cross legged on the wall. With long blonde hair, piercing grey eyes and heavy boots she stared at the kids. "Can I help you" Mike said cautiously. The girl stared at him then grinning cheekily said "you must be Mike, I'm Lia Henderson, the new girl". Something clicked in Liam's head, Mike had mentioned a new person earlier. "no one answered the door so I came around this way" Lia continued jumping off the wall "nice to meet you" sticking out her hand she shook it with Mike, Gina and Tracy.

"You gave us quite a scare" Tracy admitted shaking hands earning another cheeky smile from Lia. "Unique entrances are my speciality. Um... Gina was it? Where can I put my bags?" Lia asked politely. Gina went off in a rant about her bedroom not being ready yet, but dragged Lia off into the house. Gus followed asking questions and demanding Gina to let him give her a tour.

"AHH SHI-" Mike began, forgetting about lunch, when the older kids snorted at his almost swear, Mike continued to Harry "Shi...mmer. Look how um... Carmen's dress shimmers." Harry seemed pleased enough and Mike ran into the house. Everyone turned back to their games except Tracy and Liam. Tracy commented still staring at the wall "Do you think life is ever going to be uneventful from now on?" "Hell no with this girl Lia around. By the way Tracy boys are beating girls 3-2" Liam replied, a splutter from Tracy and the boys vs girls football match continued.

After a fierce battle of football the girls admitted defeat as Gina screeched out "LUNCH" from the kitchen. Hungry, everyone scrambled inside, Lia and Gus were already sitting down eating their pizza.

-  
>"So Lia, where on earth is your social worker?" Mike asked, clearing up the pots and pans. "Well, I've just come from Burneywood the hell home, and even though it's only a ten minute drive she got lost. Pitying her, I told her I would make my way here myself. Which reminds me, she told me to give this to you" Lia explained handing the document to Gina, who put it away in the office.<p>

"I noticed when I climbed over the wall, you looked like you wanted to attack me, why" Lia asked Liam who was sitting opposite her.

Liam grinned and replied "well a stranger was climbing over into my home, would you let someone do that to you".

Thinking for a second Lia said "True, if someone did that to me, I would attack them with a cricket bat"

Lunch went on in little to no talk until Johnny and Toby were talking and Johnny mentioned "no way, Harry Potter is boring".

Lia started to choke on her food, "are you ok" Tracy asked rushing over.

All eyes on Lia as she stood up grinning "how DARE you! Harry Potter has got to be the best book that there ever was. I know everything about it". Toby took this as a chance to test his Potter knowledge.

"Name all seven horcruxes"

"Harry, Nagini, Riddle's diary, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Ravenclaw's diadem, hufflepuff's cup and the locket." Lia replied immediately.

"All weasley siblings oldest to youngest"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny"

"Lily Potter's maiden name"

"Evans"

"What year and month where Harry's parents born"

"Lily potter was January 1960, and James Potter was March 1960"

The rest looked on in amusement. "How do you know all that" Tee asked Lia. Lia smiled at Tee and replied looking at Liam directly in the eye

"because I'm amazing". Liam snorted and added

"that's pretty sad and useless" shouts of Liam from all adults were heard. Lia stuck her tongue out and replied

"I'm sorry I don't speak troll"

ooohhhs filled the kitchen as Lia put away her plate, smiled sweetly at Liam and skipped off. Though a second later she reappeared and sat down next to Liam. "I'm sorry but that was too much fun, please let me say some three more" with pleading eyes on Liam, he had no choice but to sigh and nod.

Beaming Lia started

"When Ron sees you it makes him throw up slugs,

You are as interesting as a flobberworm,

And you are so emotional you make Moaning Myurtal look normal"

She skipped off again but still heard Liam say "Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon"

She continued walking off but yelled back "It's on Liam, game on"

Later that night Lia was tossing and turning in her new bed. The room used to belong to a girl named Elektra who had found her mum and gone to live with her. A happy ending Lia mused. It was impossible to get some sleep, Lia silently left her room to go downstairs.

On her way she heard a sob from Toby's room. Lia was a lot of things, and one of them was always trying to help others. So she went towards Toby's room, again she heard sobbing.

She quietly opened the door and turned the light on, Toby was sitting cross legged on his bed staring at a picture. Lia could only make out two adults and a young boy, it must have been his family she thought.

"Toby are you alright?"

Toby looked up and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm ... good"

Lia smiled, not her usual cheeky smile, a kind smile. She sat next to him, leaning against the wall.

"You are obviously not, seriously, what's wrong"

Toby looked away for a second and turned slightly red "You'll think I'm a baby"

"No I won't"

"Well... you see...I used to have a hamster called Mr. Hamster, but he died. He's been gone for a week or so now. It's just that... he's really important to me... and I sort of wanted him to have a proper funeral. But Gina threw him away and everyone told me to grow up. I just... think of him as family... my only family... and now he's gone."

Lia didn't reply and Toby turned away holding his head in his hands. "I knew it was stupid" he mumbled. Lia smiled and went to get up she reached the door and turned around "Toby, tomorrow Mr. Hamster is going to have the world's best funeral any hamster will ever have" she switched the light off. "But what about his body" Toby called out

"You don't need a body for a Lia Henderson Style Funeral"

If no one agreed to come to this funeral, she would each and every one of them pay for it.

Because she was Lia Henderson.

The next morning at six am (yes Lia actually got up at six) Lia snuck into Toby's room and turned his alarm clock back three hours to buy her some extra time.

Then she snuck into Liam's room and started flicking him

"psst, psssssssssssssssssstttt, Liam wake up" she said gently still flicking him.

Liam woke up with a start and put a hand to his chest

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya?"

"no because then you wouldn't be able to help me"

"What the HELL do you want at six am?"

"Come help me find a tiny coffin"

"..."

"I'm giving Mr. Hamster a funeral"

"Why he was an old irritating hamster?"

"When you are old and irritating and die will someone say that about you?"

"Go away Lia"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Liam, I need to get the garden ready"

"If I don't help then what"

"I'll never speak to you again"

"fine by me"

Slightly hurt, Lia got up. "Fine" she was about to leave when she heard a sigh "Wait, so what do you want me to do?" Beaming, Lia told him the plan.

Toby got up at eight (or so he thought) completely forgetting about what Lia had said last night. Going downstairs Toby noticed he was alone. He sat down in his usual spot then saw in front of him was a note with an arrow pointing right. Confused, Toby went right, and through the back door.

Outside directly in front of him was a different note pointing left, following it, a last note saying left. He arrived in the back of the garden where everyone stood.

Everyone wore black and Toby could see people trying desperately at the front. Gina was the minister and besides a miniature coffin on a small wooden table, stood a large picture of Toby and Mr. Hamster.

"Let us begin" Gina started raising her hands, everyone stood and Tracy grabbed Toby next to the nearest seat. Amazing Grace started to play as one by one every kid went up to give some words in a comical way with fake tears. The garden was filled with flowers everywhere. There were lights hanging from trees and a ice sculpture of a hamster in the corner.

"Now Mr. Hamster couldn't be here with us today" Gina said and Gus called out "because a week ago you threw him away!"

Blushing, Gina continued "we must remember all the good he did in his life such as... um...uh... well... being a brilliant pet for Toby. Sorry for your loss, now let us play one last song" Gina pointed to Johnny who was in charge of music. "This next one is Ave Maria" Johnny said hitting play.

Except Burn Baby BURN! Came on.

After an awkward moment of trying to get the cd player to shut up, Mike stood up and said "Right... um... thank you for coming"

Everyone got up and Lia came up to Toby, she was wearing a short black dress, a black hairband and black dr martens. "so, I gave you a funeral" Toby grinned and laughed, the thing with Toby is, once he starts laughing he can't stop and everyone ends up joining in.

Tears falling from red faces, everyone staggered inside.

Liam walked up to Lia and grinned. He too was wearing all black but had a white waistcoat on. "Never thought I'd say this but best funeral ever"

Lia grinned "I know right, this place is sooooooo boring. Now that Lia Henderson is here to stay, she's going to make this one big laugh." Liam groaned cheekily.

Lia yawned "I'm tired, I've been up since 6 am. Carry me to my room" she lifted her arms up as Liam lifted her up and over his shoulder. She was surprisingly light. By the time he had gotten her into her room, taken her shoes off and lay her on her bed. Lia was asleep. Liam smiled then came to a discovery

_Oh shit, I'm falling her and it's only been 2 days._


	3. Tears and Songs

That night Lia had a nightmare

_A 13 year old Lia woke up hands and feet tied, in a dark cell. "Ah little Lia" Tom Sidson cooed sitting on the back legs of a crooked chair. "You passed out after I shot your whiney bratty kid sister" he said slyly pointing at three bodies. They were her mother, father and Sister. She couldn't help but be grateful her big brother was still alive. How Lia wished he wasn't in China and would come save her. Tom Sidson used to work for her father's company, whatever he did, she wasn't sure of. All she knew something had happened and now he wanted to kill her family. He had succeeded so far mostly. He had already shot her leg and stomach and Lia was in immense pain, but somehow she lived._

_Turning around to face Tom again, she saw him shoving her family into a corner, they all still had looks of hurt and shock on their faces. "S-st-stop—you-b-ba—bas—bastard" Lia gritted out, the pain was becoming unbearable._

_Tom smiled wickedly at her. She knew she was going to die there tonight._

"_Aren't you feeling guilty, you should be sorry, this is all your fault. You have no one to blame but yourself. Stop speaking, save your breath, they should be glad to get away from you. Why do you think your brother isn't here?" he kicked her stomach hard earning a cry of pain. He pulled her up,Lia felt sick standing. _

_Tom slowly put the gun to her head "you have 10 seconds to live Lia Henderson"_

_He started to count slowly, Lia shut her eyes .All she could think about is how when people come back from the dead or the brink of it, they say they saw a white light and were overcome by a peaceful feeling, she hoped she would feel it too._

"_5...4..3-"_

_He almost finished saying 3, but police army men came in, catching him by surprise, shot him with a sleeping pill. Lia was rushed to hospital, where a pale looking, red eyed brother James ran up to her, hugged her, repeating "I'm so sorry" over and over again"_

_Two years later:_

_She didn't remember that night well, she remembered entering the flat and seeing too many police officers there. But she did remember:_

_The police telling her trying to explain what had happened,_

_Trying to stop her seeing the body. But she screamed and shoved them aside, tears_

_Falling down her face. They had put a sheet over him, only his bloody hand sticking out the side._

_Again, Police Officer Jones tried to explain how they had caught Tom Sidson this time and he would _

_Never hurt her and her loved ones again. She just screamed at him that Tom had already killed all her _

_Loved ones. Three years ago when her brother was abroad, when he murdered her parents and sister _

_In front of her then raised a gun to her head and started counting from ten. When he got to 3 the _

_Police caught him and took him away. Now her brother, she tried to run away but was held back_

_Alone all her other family gone forever._

"LIA LIA, LIA WAKE UP" A voice screamed waking her from her dream. Tracy and Liam were standing over her. Lia realised she must have been screaming, she felt the tears on her face, and all her emotions burst out.

She grabbed Liam, hugging him tight. She barely heard Liam demanding Tracy to "piss off" so that he could take care of her. Lia heard Tracy storm off and felt Liam hug her back, whispering "it will all be ok" over and over. Stroking her hair and rocking her.

Once she had calmed down, Liam stopped rocking her.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"...No"

Liam sighed and got up to leave but Lia caught his hand

"stay ... please?"

He sat back down, they talked for hours until Lia was her usual cheery self. At five am Liam returned to his room. Lia knew she wouldn't get any sleep so got dressed for the day.

She wore her black dr martens, a cute dress that was black top half and pink bottom half. She wore a overlarge denim shirt with rolled up sleeves and left the buttons open. She looked amazing, she kept her waist length blonde hair down.

At seven she went down for breakfast, Tracy had obviously told everyone what had happened and everyone except Liam who wasn't down yet, stared at her sympathetically. Lia hated that look, they thought they knew her but they didn't. But Lia was a happy girl so she ignored them and went along as her cheery self.

"So Toby, have you seen Harry Potter and Deathly hallows part 2 yet" she asked the boy sitting next to her. Thankfully once she started conversation, no one looked at her like they had before.

When Liam finally came down Gina announced they were going to the Shopping Centre to shop, have lunch then watch Seth's band perform. Lia hadn't a clue who Seth was but guessed he was an ex social worker that Tracy liked by the way she said his name.

"Ok gang you have one hour of shopping. But at one pm return here, if you don't then there will be a severe punishment. Go off in groups no less than two. Ok, see you all in one hour" Mike stated before he and Gina headed off into some old people's shop.

Lia went off with Lily, Carmen and Tee, they went shopping for about half an hour.

"I wonder what Liam and Frank are doing" Lily said staring at a super nice top for five quid.

"Probably burger diving" Carmen said squealing at a pink dress for fifty percent off.

"What's that" Lia asked

"It's where when you have no money for food; you go to a bin and look for remains off burgers and things like that. Then you choose someone rich looking, pretend to bump into them and drop the bin food. They give you money for real food and that's about it" Tee explained

Lia had to admit that did sound pretty full proof and clever. They left the shop dragging Carmen with them to stop her buying a dress for two hundred and forty five quid.

They bumped into Liam and Frank, who had obviously been burger diving. Lia started to talk to the boys, not noticing the other girls walk off towards a different shop. When she did notice it was too late.

"Ah shit they've gone; can I stick with you guys?" Lia asked looking at Frank who nodded.

"Ok do you two consider yourself to be strong?" she asked the boys who proudly nodded.

"Well good, I've spotted Primark and I need you to carry whatever I buy" she stated, dragging them off before they could disagree.

"Come on, I don't have time to try all those clothes on, you two have to" Lia moaned, secretly holding a camera out. The door opened, Lia swore everyone in the shop stopped and stared.

Liam was wearing a short red dress with a leather jacket and Frank was wearing a purple cropped top and black shorts. They both looked like they could kill.

Lia quickly took a photo and pushed them back into the changing room before they could strangle her.

With five minutes left, Lia left Primark holding a single bag, happy with all her shopping. Liam and Frank staggered behind her, ten bags on each hand. Personally, Lia thought they were over reacting.

They managed to get to the meeting point, and everyone headed towards a stage.

A man with blue spiked up hair came out and presented the bands "We are extremely fortunate to have Noah and the Whale singing L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N!"

Lia screamed and the people around her jumped

"WHO the HELL are they" Liam asked Lia.

"They are amazing, this song is talking about a girl who has a crappy life but always says L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. you know, because it says Life Goes On which is true!"

The band came on and started singing

"_Lisa likes brandy and the way it hits her lips,  
>She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips,<br>She's got deep brown eyes,  
>They've seen it"<em>

Lia started dancing, dragging Liam next to her "Come on, live a little"

"_Working at a night club,  
>That was called The Avenue,<br>The bar men used to call her, "Little Lisa, Looney Tunes" She went down on almost anyone._

_From the hard time living,  
>'til the Chelsea days,<br>From when her hair was sweet blonde,  
>'til the day it turned grey<br>She said :_

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
>You've got more than money and sense, my friend,<br>You've got heart and you go in your own way  
>L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. What you don't have now will come back again,<br>You've got heart and you go in your own way"_

After a couple of minutes Lia got the whole crowd waving their arms and having fun. Noah and the Whale got to their last verse

"_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
>You've got more than money and sense my friend,<br>You've got heart and you go in your own way_

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N.  
>What you don't have now will come back again,<br>You've got heart and you go in your own way"_

Lia screamed as loud as she could, earning several disapproving glances, but she didn't care, she was too at peace with the world. She had completely forgotten about her nightmare

When Seth's band came on, everyone clapped kindly, but it wasn't anything special, except Tracy who went mental, screaming and waving her arms about. Liam coughed "desperate" to Lia, making her snort vey unladylike.

They went to have lunch after Lia met Seth, it was a small restaurant, but full of people her age. The waiter mentioned a free food table, and obviously everyone rushed over. While there, Lia noticed two boys whispering "I bet you I can get that chick to go out with me in under a minute" "You're on"

Lia smiled, this would be fun. The boy walked over, he smelled of horrid cologne, with too much gel in his hair. Lia could see Liam tense, but wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" the boy said sweetly.

Lia smiled and giggled noticing Liam staring. She giggled more as she picked up a jug of water and poured it over the bastard.

People turned and gasped, Mike groaned, Liam grinned, the boy spluttered out "what the hell was that for?"

Lia smiled, shoved him and replied "your little friend won the bet"

The boy walked off muttering "bitch", Lia could tell Liam was about to go punch him. She hugged him from behind, "you're an awesome friend"

She sensed Liam smile.

They got kicked out of the restaurant, and Mike took five pounds off Lia's allowance. "Race ya to the bus" Liam said. "You're on" she yelled running off.


End file.
